


a day in the life

by CheapEscape23



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Canon Related, Español, Love, Love and Life, M/M, Short One Shot, Surrealista, my own thoughts, réflexion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapEscape23/pseuds/CheapEscape23
Summary: Un día en la vida, donde los comienzos y fines no son realmente algo que percibimos o controlemos.Yuuri se pregunta, Victor se pregunta.Preguntarse es amar.





	a day in the life

Comienzos y finales. Idas y vueltas. Arriba y abajo. Fresco, tibio; felices, tristes; lleno, vacío.

Todos los días se sucedían como una sorpresa. Todos los días una nueva vida. Como si volviera a comenzar. Cada vez que abría los ojos, allí estaba aquel rostro pálido, ese torso desnudo, el cabello plateado alborotado en su cabeza.

_Esta imagen es eterna_.

Aquel día, apoyaba levemente su mejilla en su hombro, rasposa. Cuando se levantara, iría a afeitarse. Deslizó una mano por aquel rostro, entregándose a la sensación. Vivir era sentir su mano contra la rasposa cara de Victor.

_No hay principio, no hay fin._

Se sentó en la mesa con una taza de café caliente entre sus manos. Frío y caliente. Afuera, parecía estar a punto de nevar. En su celular contenía el mundo de todas formas. Qué absurdo le resultó todo de repente. Gente que iba y venía, que confiaban en lo que el mundo les brindaba (como un celular), o en el caso contrario, que lo ponían en duda. Cualquiera de las dos cosas le parecían en vano. Preguntarse o no preguntarse. Pero, ¿era en vano? ¿Qué significaba esa diferencia? Tal vez estaba simplemente en la naturaleza del hombre. Él mismo se preguntaba cosas todos los días.

-Yuuri, te levantaste temprano -dijo la voz familiar desde la puerta de la habitación, con un tono quejoso. Su mente pareció esclarecerse. Sobre eso también se preguntaba todos los días.

Se preguntaba sobre aquellos ojos, aquella voz, aquellas manos y aquel anillo de oro en su dedo. Sabía que Victor se lo preguntaba también. Y el resultado eran siempre nuevas y gloriosas respuestas.

Preguntarse, entonces, era amar.

Un accidente aéreo en algún país lejano, quince muertos. Marchas en nombre del orgullo en otro lado, medio millón de personas. Un nuevo presidente en otro país, y la mitad del pueblo está conforme, el resto lo rechaza. Comienzos, finales.

_¿Será que esas personas también se preguntaron sobre preguntarse?_

Estaba en la cama otra vez. Victor gemía su nombre. No lo veía, lo sentía bajo su cuerpo. Lo habría sentido incluso aunque fuera incapaz de sentirlo en su piel. Lo sentía en su mente, corazón, alma o como quieran llamarle alguno de ustedes. Lo habría escuchado incluso aunque fuera incapaz de oír. Lo había alcanzado a niveles que él mismo había desconocido toda la vida.

Una mano en su espalda  
_Podría haber sido de cualquier otro, y aun así habría alcanzado a Viktor.  
_ lo empujó hacia sí. Su pecho chocó con su pecho. Abrió los ojos (lo habría visto incluso con los ojos cerrados) y allí estaban los ojos azulados, las pupilas dilatadas, la mirada agitada. El aliento acelerado golpeó su rostro. Volvió a deslizar su mano por esa mejilla pálida, en aquel momento levemente sonrosada. Rasposa. Todavía rasposa.

-Yuuri, amame.

Hundió su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Victor. Con ambas brazos rodeó su cuerpo con fuerza mientras embestía contra él una vez más.

-Siempre -murmuró.

.

.

.

 

_Sin comienzo ni fin_.

 

* * *

 

Es tarde, muy tarde.

Casi se había quedado dormido otra vez. Si Yuuri no lo hubiera despertado, tal vez se habría dormido durante varias horas más.

_Años_.

Levantarse, correr al baño, mirarse al espejo (esa pseudo barba no le gusta para nada, pero ya no hay tiempo), buscar un pantalón y una remera limpios, molestar a Yuuri, resistir la tentación de volver a la cama, correr a comer alguna tostada, agarrar su abrigo. Rápido, rápido, uno, dos, tres.

Mientras hace todo eso a la vez, la televisión está prendida. No recuerda si la prendió él mismo, aunque es lo más probable. ¿Cuántas cosas en la vida las hacía mecánicamente, sin _vivirlas_?

-Victor, no te olvides de comprar el alimento para Makkachin -le grita Yuuri desde el baño. Su voz suena perezosa. Ciertamente, amar a Yuuri no es algo mecánico. Sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho. Se cuelga una bufanda al cuello.

Un actor famoso acabado por un cáncer terminal. Competencias de jóvenes talentos en su país (¡ _USTED PUEDE SER LA NUEVA ESTRELLA DEL POP_!). Aquel futbolista de un país tan, pero tan lejano, tenía un nuevo romance. Un accidente aéreo en algún lugar. Victor les desea suerte a todos.

Encuéntrense en la vida.

Se pone guantes y agarra las llaves. Makkachin corre hacia él para despedirlo y él le rasca detrás de las orejas, todavía masticando un pedazo de tostada.

-Victor -dice aquella voz a sus espaldas. Se gira y lo observa, parado en el otro extremo de la habitación, todavía con el torso descubierto, el cabello negro despeinado sobre los anteojos de marco azul.- Volvé pronto.

_No vuelvas_.

Siempre volvía de todas formas. Siempre es hoy. Eternamente.

 

* * *

 

A veces, iba caminando por la calle o sentado en un taxi o autobús, y pensaba (se preguntaba) en cómo todo instante parecía diluirse entre sus manos, como arena, imposible de retener. Pensaba "tal vez esto es un sueño", porque ¿cuál era la diferencia de todos modos? Su cuerpo, lo que estaba dentro y fuera de él. Al fin y al cabo, todo existía basado en sentir. Dolor o no dolor; placer o no placer.

Porque incluso Yuuri lo había encontrado, y lo había llevado a conocer el amor y la vida. Ninguna de las dos cosas tenían que ver con su cuerpo. En cualquier realidad, en cualquier donde y en cualquier cuando, incluso aunque ninguna de estas cosas _exista_ , Yuuri lo habría encontrado y alcanzado.

"Sos un romántico", le habría dicho Yuuri, pero estaba seguro que habría estado de acuerdo con él. Después de todo, incluso había aprendido a valorar más su entorno después de conocerlo. Acariciar a su perro, cada caída sobre el hielo, cada fan que le pedía una foto, cada consejo que le daba a Yurio y recibía de Yakov, todo, cada gesto, se había vuelto más personal. Más único.

Porque todo eso ya estaba ahí antes, pero por algún motivo se había vuelto aburrido.

_Mecánico_.

Ya no más. Nunca más vivir como en sueños, porque ya se había entregado a su vida, y su vida la había entregado.

Y en este momento, que es todos los momentos y a la vez ninguno, también piensa en estas cosas. Cree que aunque a veces no se da cuenta, entrega cada gesto a aquellas ideas, y entonces la idea se transforma en un eterno, en una cadena, la cual no parecía tener comienzo o fin.

_Preguntarse es amar_.

El viento helado choca contra su cara cuando llega a la esquina (una esquina, un día). Percibe el aroma a café y piensa en comprar de camino, mientras sus dedos escarban distraídamente en sus bolsillos, en búsqueda de monedas. Cuando las dos personas a su lado avanzaron, comenzó a caminar, temblando, pero no se da cuenta que las luces cambian.

Alguien habló. Se giró

_VICTOR_

Luces. Aroma a café, el perfume de la piel de Yuuri. Los rulos de Makkachin entre sus manos. Una caída contra el hielo, su primera medalla de oro en su cuello. La sonrisa de su madre, los insultos de Yurio. Aquel fanático que no dejaba de pedirle fotos. Su cabello largo, corto. Todo, nada.

Un día más. El final, o el comienzo. No se enteró cuál era la diferencia, pero ¿lograba _alguien_ enterarse de esto alguna vez?

Si la respuesta fuera "sí", entonces nadie se preguntaría nada.

Y preguntarse es...

.

.

.

 

-Viktor

-Yuuri

Sus voces se rozan, se entrelazan, un unísono, que se divide en direcciones opuestas, y luego vuelve al mismo lugar.

-No vuelvas...

-No vuelvo...

-Ya me encontraste, y en cualquier universo

 

_Te voy a encontrar._

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA: El título enteramente en minúsculas es una decisión completamente intencional.
> 
> Eso es todo. La verdad es que esta especie de situaciones raras surgen en un viaje en colectivo, cuando yo misma me encontraba pensando en estas cosas. Reflexiono mucho sobre todo últimamente, que mi vieja me alcance una taza de té ya me dispara muchas ideas, por poner un ejemplo. Me dispara todo esto. Me lleva a preguntarme.
> 
> Tomen el final (hay final? cuándo empezó?) como les parezca, me gustó llevar mis propias ideas a lo cotidiano de estos dos personajes. Últimamente estuve analizando mucho las temáticas del amor (en el sentido amplio de la palabra) en mis series o novelas favoritas, y obvio que Yuri!!! On Ice no queda fuera de eso. Y esto es sólo una pequeña parte de una idea muy superior. :3
> 
> Gracias por leer!  
> [Tumblr](http://quinceminutes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
